


Echo

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: “我哪儿也不去。这里是我的家。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> *主要角色死亡  
> *核事故背景，有参考切尔诺贝利的悲鸣  
> *现背无能力au，可比克出现

00.

朗姆洛在撤离的时候曾经问过你要不要跟他一起走。

“你知道的，我可以动用一些手段……”这个男人咽了口唾沫，艰难地把这些单词从口中一个个吐出来，你知道他已经就这件事斟酌了非常久——其实你们在许久之前就已经讨论过这件事，那时候史蒂薇还在。他在病房里，你们在病房外，这个男人苦涩地告诉你他们即将要撤离。

“你可以离开的。”

“去哪里？”

“离开这里，离开这个鬼地方。”

“那他呢？”

“巴基……你知道的，他走不了了……”

你冷静地看着这个男人，史蒂薇的副手，消防队里的后勤，史蒂夫曾经给予后背的男人。

“我哪儿也不去。这里是我的家。他在我就在。Not without him.”

“你是个偏执的疯子。”

你点点头，冷静地回应道：“是的，我是。”

而如今他再次站在了你的面前，再次将这个问题放在你的面前。

“今天之后，所有的军队就会撤走。这里将会变成一座孤岛。你已经没有必要再守在这里了。你……没必要……”

“我哪儿也不去。这里是我的家。”

01.

史蒂夫终于从消防队里的家属房搬出来了。你们攒够了钱买下了一间小房子，两居室，朝阳，光线相当不错。史蒂夫亲手去装修这间小房子，他在挑涂料的时候特别细心，他带着你跑了好几条街，就为了买对健康无影响的涂料——虽然你已经一再用专业知识告诉他，这个世上没有什么零污染零危害的涂料，最多也只是不影响人体健康。史蒂夫摇摇头，还是决定去跑跑看。

“你不去找怎么知道呢，总能找到的。”

你有些无奈，但又忍不住要微笑。你知道他为什么会那么在乎装修的材料，毕竟孩子总是比较脆弱的，他们对于这些更加敏感，而且免疫系统也没有成年人要好——是的，你们打算领养一个孩子。

“你们会喜欢她的。”娜塔莎是领养中心的工作人员，她朝你挤了挤眼睛，你知道她这是在调侃你。谁叫你曾经信誓旦旦地说过不会跟任何人结婚？而现在你的左手无无名指上却套上了朴素的银戒，跟你的伴侣手上的银戒是一对。

说实话，你真的从未想过能够跟你身边这个男人光明正大地牵着手。要知道，在你和他还年少的时候，你们之间的感情还是禁忌一般的话题。你从未想过要将自己的感情宣之于口，你只想要静静地看着他，看着你这个金发朋友从一个小豆芽开始慢慢长大，或许你能帮他改改他那臭脾气，不叫他那么倔强，那么要强，不然他只能处处碰壁，这也是你担心的。毕竟他小时候可因为这脾气打了不少架，其中大部分之间都是你冲进去大孩子们的包围圈里把他给拽了出来，然后赶在你们的母亲下班之前，偷偷用你家的药给这个执拗的金发小个子处理伤口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

你会故意粗鲁地给他包扎伤口——每当这会儿他就不吭声了，他会偷偷瞧你的表情，暗自揣摩你到底有多生气。哦，得了，你每次见他打架都会生气得不行，但如果他能够让别人挂点彩，你还是能悄悄高兴会儿的——不过你还是会生气，因为你的朋友太不爱惜自己的身体了。不过你又不能说些什么，毕竟这才是史蒂薇……

你的金发朋友啊，总是眼睛里揉不得沙子，一个倔强的男孩儿，一步都不愿意退让。你知道这孩子已经在极力隐忍，但那些无赖流氓就总是爱嘲笑你的朋友——矮个子金发小子，巴恩斯背后的跟屁虫！一事无成的怂货！你看啊，他默认了——别说史蒂薇，就算是你也会想要揍他们的！而且你也这样干了。不过你还是不希望看见你的朋友受伤……

你叹了口气，放轻了手上的动作，眉毛仍旧是紧蹙的，你也不知道为什么……这时候你的朋友会向你道歉，他感到愧疚——可不是因为他去打架了，而是因为你蹙起的眉毛。他不希望让你担心，他是个很好的人，但这个世上总有些令人厌恶的人对他抱有恶意。

你喜欢他，毋庸置疑的。你们从小一起长大，他就住你的隔壁，你们俩是邻居。他比你要小一些，小时候他会叫你哥哥，但长大一些之后他就不再叫你哥哥了，而是叫你巴基，巴基……亲昵得让你莫名感到耳红面赤。你是那么喜欢他，喜欢他那股子犟劲，喜欢他麦田颜色的头发和浅色的睫毛，你喜欢他单薄的身体里无限的冲劲，你喜欢他有一颗金子般的心……你是那么喜欢他啊。

但是你知道你不仅对他抱有亲人，朋友之间的那种感觉——你还对他，对你的金发朋友抱有那种……奇异的，难以言述的……总之就是怦然心动。你亲吻女孩子们，与她们交往，嘻嘻哈哈地掩盖着自己的惊慌失措。你见着史蒂夫面上掩盖不住的落寞时，你会感到痛苦，但又莫名地松了口气。

你知道自己是在欲掩弥彰，你与女孩子交往不过是为了藏住你心里那点不被允许，在当时看来背德的感情。但你知道你这不过是自欺欺人。或许……或许你能够骗过全世界，但你无法骗得过自己。但你又舍不得你的朋友，你无法想象离开了你的朋友的感觉——你一定会想念他的，而且这种感觉只会愈演愈烈……那还不如就留在他的身边，而且还能照看他——至少能把他从那些欺负他的人中拉出来，或者能在他受伤的时候帮他处理伤口，但你更想的能够是在他被欺负的时候上去给那些混蛋狠狠的一拳，把他们揍得满地找牙。毕竟你也是个大个子，你做的锻炼可不只是为了练出一身漂亮肌肉，说到实战你还是很不错的——至少能够保护你的朋友。

娜塔莎是你念高中时候的朋友，她是第一个看出你对你的金发朋友感情的人。

“你就打算这样看着？什么都不去做？看在上帝的份上，你看看他的蓝眼睛，都恨不得粘在你身上了！你知道他看我的眼神吗？当你给他介绍说‘这是我的女朋友’的时候……我确定我看到了嫉妒！即使他遮掩得很好……但他确实很在乎……”

“你想太多了，史蒂薇他……他喜欢女孩子。”

“他谈过恋爱吗？”

“他似乎对女孩子们都不太在行……或者说是有点笨拙？他只是比较腼腆。”

“哦，得了吧，哪个女孩子会喜欢一个一脸‘我有心上人了别来骚扰我’的男人？巴恩斯，你看看你的金发男孩儿，他都恨不得用眼神把你从头到脚舔一遍……”

但即便如此，你还是不打算跟你的朋友说你的心意。你打算就这样……你不打算打扰你的朋友的生活，你希望就这样看着他，看着他成长为一个男人，结识到自己喜欢的女孩，结婚，生孩子——你会是他的伴郎，会是他孩子的教父，你都已经想好了，这其实也不错，你会是他这辈子最好的朋友……

但是你没想到的是，离开的居然是你的金发朋友。

02.

他离开了，去当兵。两年后他回来，然后他干的第一件事就是向你告白。

当他在两年后站在你的面前是，你瞧了他许久，心里暗暗想着这该不会是一个恶作剧？而真正的史蒂薇或许是被这个大个子藏在了背后——两年后回来的可不是他的小豆芽朋友，而是一个有着一头灿烂金发和一身完美肌肉的豪华配置大胸甜心。

“哦，上帝，你都在军队里吃了什么……”

“我猜，大概是发育比较晚？”你的朋友低头亲吻你，对，现在该是他低头了，该死的，他居然比你还要高上半个头了。

“嘿，巴基，我回来了，你难道不高兴吗？”

你说不出话来，只能紧紧抱住这个归来的男人。

他真的变了，他变得开朗了许多，阳光似的笑容能够捕获任何女孩儿的心。你与他走在路上，高大的身材和引人注目的金发引得不少女孩儿频频回头。但他视若无睹，只是紧紧地攥着你的手，像是生怕你偷偷溜走了。你看着熟悉又陌生的他，他宽阔的背和有力厚实的手掌让你有一种错位感——要知道，以前可是你在保护他。

“我真开心啊。”但其实你的心里是有些隐隐的失落的。

现在的史蒂薇比以前更受欢迎了，看啊，刚刚就有个漂亮的卷发女孩儿朝你的朋友暗送秋波了，你敢打赌假设你的朋友现在去向这个女孩儿要电话，这个女孩一定会给……嘿，你该感到开心的，你应该祝福他，他会找到一个为他着迷的女孩儿，一个很棒的很漂亮的女孩儿……

但你还是忍不住微微侧脸，不动声色地垂下了眼睛，不去看那个漂亮女孩了。

“嘿，嘿……你在想些什么呢？”

这个金发大胸甜心把你拉住了，他一双蓝眼睛盯着你看，无比专注地看着你，你似乎能看到他的眼里有一片海，而你将要溺死在这片海里……你是自愿的，在自己的脚踝上系上重石让自己沉入这片海中……

你在兀自沉迷，但这是不对的，这是错误的。你看着他的眼睛，看着他的眼睛里的你，你感到心悸。你一想到终将会有一日这个人的蓝眼睛里映着的不再是你，而是某个你不认识的女孩的面容……你不能再想了，你因为这个设想而感到窒息。于是你只能不去看他的眼睛，你怕你再看多一会儿，你就会不由自主地说出那些令你后悔一辈子的话。

“巴基，你在担心着什么？”

“没有。”

他又笑了。

“我回来之后你就怪怪的。”

“……没有。”

“嘿，巴基，我喜欢你。”

你诧异抬眼看他。

“你终于看我了。”

“这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”你无比严肃，你知道军队里大兵之间都有些口无遮拦，开玩笑总是百无禁忌……但是这个玩笑一点也不好笑。你的心跳漏跳了一拍，但一瞬的窒息后便是感到痛苦——你多希望这是真的，但这不可能……

“这可不是一个玩笑。”你的朋友捧住你的脸，认真地看着你。你试图在他的面上找到一丝丝强忍的笑意——但没有，你看到的只有满满的认真，那是一种令你期待而又羞赧的认真。但你还是在否定自己……这不可能，这不可能，这怎么可能呢？

“我喜欢你，不仅是亲人那种喜欢，也不仅是朋友那种喜欢。我喜欢你，是恋人的那种喜欢……不，我不仅仅喜欢你，我还爱你，是想要和你共度一生的那种爱。”

你不说话了，你有些怔然，这是你从未想过的场景，你想过你的朋友恋爱，结婚，在结婚典礼上紧张地致辞，在产房外紧张地打着转，期待着属于他的血脉降生……但你唯独没想过想过现在这个情况——你的朋友，在说他喜欢你。

他爱你。

你看不出他面上有任何开玩笑的迹象，他坚定的眼神和紧抿的嘴唇都在告诉你，他是认真的，他是真的想要跟你在一起，想要跟你结成伴侣。

“你知道吗？我服役的时候，队里有一个男孩子，他跟我差不多大……但是他比我高比我壮……不过当然是刚进队里的我。他有一个心仪的女孩儿，他一直很喜欢她。他把她的照片揣怀里，像是护身符……队里一位虔诚的基督徒曾经调侃过他，说他对待这张照片无异于教徒对待他们的十字架……”

“后来呢？”你被他亲吻着，他的手摸进了你的衣服里。你喘着气回吻他，闭着眼睛急切地想要接触他的皮肤，像是得了皮肤饥渴症。

“他死掉了。我们是……特殊部队，我们要去做一些事情……他死掉了。在我的面前。他甚至来不及说些什么……”他皱着眉进入你，你发出一声闷哼，感受着这个昔日的挚友如今的爱人缠绵的亲吻和滚烫的鼻息落在你的背脊上。

你闭着眼接纳他，用身体记住他。这是不一样的史蒂薇，他不是以前那个眉间总是有那么些愁思的小个子了，他长大了，变高变壮了，成了人群中的闪光点——但你知道，他还是那个无论在何时都能够找到你的史蒂薇。你被他压在床上，腿被这人滑腻腻的手掌按着，像是生怕你要逃走了。你的史蒂薇总是这样，他总是想要抓住你，像是你不在他身边一刻就要难以忍受。你迷糊地听着他的呓语，像是在梦中。

“后来队员们拿到了他的遗书，还有他的日记……我们把遗书交给了他的父母，而日记则交给了那个女孩……”他压着你的背，一下一下，坚定地狠狠地进入你，像是在确认些什么。你感觉像是心脏被攥紧，你开始喊他的名字，喊史蒂薇，史蒂薇，像是小时候那样。

“嘘……我在，巴基，我在……”

“那个女孩，那个女孩……”

“那个女孩也喜欢他。他们是青梅竹马。那个男孩本来打算服完兵役后就回去他们那个州，去告白。他曾经笑着跟我们说……假如他成功了，明年他就会跟那个女孩结婚……他们会在农场里摆宴席，晚上的时候架起彩灯，夜空中都是星星，星光落在每一位宾客的肩上……像是祝福……”

你流泪了，不知道是因为疼还是因为这个故事，你只觉得难受，痛苦。这些不是史蒂薇带给你的……虽然他一开始的动作有些粗鲁……哦，就像是个毛头小子，他的急切从他按在你肩胛上的手掌上就能知道……但到了后面些，他进入你了，完完整整地将他的阴茎埋进了你的后穴里。他发出一声喟叹，像是赞美。他亲吻你，开始断断续续地说男孩和女孩的故事。他用低沉的声音说着，近乎呢喃。你听着，像是隔着一层雾，像是隔着一扇窗。你们之间有一块大玻璃，你在这头，他在那头……

“史蒂薇，我想看看你……”他握住了你的手，和你十指相扣。你含糊地说着，闭着眼睛扣紧了他的手指，像是缠在了一起的蔓藤，分不出彼此。他慢慢地把阴茎从你的后穴里退了出来，你有些无措地并了并腿，你的脚有些麻了。你睁开眼睛想要找到你的史蒂薇，却被猝不及防地翻过了身来，你只来得及看到这人沾染了情欲的蓝眼睛就被再次进入。长驱直入的感觉让你和他都发出了一声呻吟。你抱着他的脖子开始主动用后穴吞吃他的阴茎，而他则胡乱地吻着你，吻你的眉毛，吻你的眼睛，吻你的鼻梁，吻你的嘴唇。你咬着他的下唇急切地回吻。你们像是在搏斗，你不知道从何而来的力量压倒了他，骑在他的身上开始耸动。他握着你的腰，你看到他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你真好看，巴基。”

“你也是，史蒂薇。”你俯身亲吻他的蓝眼睛，眼泪落在他的面颊上，和他的汗水混在一起，然后流入你们的吻里。

苦的。

“我想着，我不要像他那样。”他握起你的手，在你的左手无名指上落下无比郑重的一个吻，“我不想要这辈子都没机会告诉我爱的人我爱他，即使他不爱我，我也想让他知道。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。我也爱你。”

他将你按倒，再次在你们沉重的呼吸声中进入了你。

03.

你们去看过那孩子。那孩子有着一头浅色的头发，眼睛是蓝色的。

“你们会带我回家吗？”这孩子很乖巧，扎着俏皮的双马尾，长长的头发乖顺地垂到肩上。她穿着半新的小洋装，脚上蹬着一双小白鞋，有些怯意的眼睛下是难以掩盖的活泼和渴望。可以看出来她是想要给你们一个好印象。

这孩子希望能有一个家。

“她有一双蓝眼睛，”你亲吻你的伴侣，而他则有些不安地转动着你无名指上的银戒，你没等到回话，有些疑惑地看着这个似乎有些焦虑的金发男人。“怎么了，史蒂薇？”

“我……我有些拿不定主意。”

“你不想要可比克吗？”可比克是那个孩子的名字。她很喜欢你们，但你觉得她应该是更愿意亲近你多一些。她似乎对史蒂夫抱有些敬畏，即使是相处有一段时间了也仍是有些拘束——娜塔莎笑着跟你们说或许是因为这女孩儿已经把史蒂夫放在了父亲的角色里。

“毕竟父亲就是比较有威严不是吗？”

你挑眉：“你的意思是说我像母亲？”

“哦，得了，巴恩斯，瞧瞧你抱着可比克那副样子，我都能看见你在发光了——没有女孩儿能拒绝巴基·巴恩斯的甜蜜微笑，包括可比克。”

你虽然还是有些不太认可，但还是忍不住笑了。

“你这个混蛋。”

“你会是个好母亲。”你不说话了，只是半开玩笑地给了这个红发女人一拳，看似充满威胁地挥出，然后轻轻地落在女人的手臂上。

“谢了，娜塔莎。”

红发女人摇了摇头：“巴恩斯，你值得。你是个很好的人。我也相信你和罗杰斯能够做好这件事，照顾好可比克——要不然我也不会帮你们跑断腿，就为了搞定这个难搞的收养手续。”

你看着史蒂夫，他……是在紧张吗？

“史蒂薇，你是在担心吗？”

“巴基……抱歉，我只是……”

“嘿，嘿，我懂的，你喜欢可比克，我知道……收养一个孩子确实是一件大事不是吗？紧张也是很正常的……”你抱着这个金发大个子，安抚地拍着他的背，像是小时候哄还是小豆芽的他入睡那样。

“要不要再缓缓？”明天你们就要接可比克回家，你们为了明天已经奔波了许久。家里的小卧室也被涂成了柔柔的马卡龙蓝，手巧的史蒂夫还在墙上画了棉花糖似的白云。

你知道史蒂夫也很期待可比克的到来，即使他在看见那孩子的时候表达自己的喜爱还有些笨拙，但他对可比克的爱是毋庸置疑的。他亲手去挑选家具，粉刷墙壁，给可比克买了可爱的小熊玩偶，就放在新的小床的床头。他每天都会给小房间开窗通风，让暖暖的阳光洒进这个房间里，让这个房间都充满了阳光的味道。

他真的期待着这一切，期待着未来。

“不。”他握着你的手，你看着他的眼睛，像是里面看到了繁星，“我们明天就去接可比克回家。”

“好。”

“我能做好。”

“对，我相信你。”你亲吻他的额角，同样对未来满怀期待。

04.

半夜的时候你被急切的铃声吵醒。

“怎么了？”

“郊区出事故了，我得赶过去。”

最近史蒂夫在休假，后天他才要上班。估计是出了比较大的事故需要全员归队，不然史蒂夫也不会那么急。

“钥匙。”你把哈雷的钥匙递给你的伴侣，看着风衣遮盖了他漂亮的背肌。

“嗯，很快回来……你再睡一会儿。”史蒂夫的亲吻落在你的面颊，“不用担心我。”

“嗯。”你看着他出门，心里莫名生出了一种不安。

你坐回床上去，手无意识地摩挲着床褥。刚刚你的伴侣，你的恋人还在你的身边，床垫还是温热的……你不知道你为什么就开始有些惴惴不安起来了。你起身走到窗前，拉开厚厚的窗帘，橘色的光映入了你的眼中——扭曲的火光直冲云霄，染橘了大半个夜空，像是把夜空撕开了一个口子，往里面灌入了冒着火星的铁水。你惊诧地看着远方的火势……你说不出话来，你感到你的心脏开始蛮横地冲撞着你的胸骨——你在害怕。

二十分钟后，你的电话响了。

是核电站爆炸。

05.

“现在情况怎么样了？”

“现在送来治疗的都是距离核电站半径五公里的居民……他们出现了不同程度的辐射后反应……”

“给患者分发碘化钾了吗？”

“已经分发了，给部分有需要的患者也安排了全身洗消……”

你面上镇定地指挥护士们给不同症状的患者发放不同的药，心里其实早已成了一团乱麻——核电站，爆炸，辐射，死亡……你不敢再想。

“巴恩斯医生！”当天值班的医生叫住了你，他脸色不太好不说，还满头大汗。你让他把气喘匀了再给你说话。

“军方征用我们医院了，因为事出紧急……现在症状较轻的患者需要转移，空出一层来安置在事故中受伤的人……楼上楼下的病人也要紧急疏散……动起来啊，巴恩斯医生！患者一个小时后就会送到医院，军方要看到合适的安置点！”

你这才从这紧急的消息中回过神来，但你的大脑还是一片空白，你不能思考了，你无法思考……你只知道跑，一直跑，告诉每层的值班医生疏散的消息，帮助院长调动起医院里的所有员工布置隔离间……主任们也都被叫了回来，大家严阵以待。

你所在的医院是这个区最大，设备最齐全的医院，在应对核事故方面有充足的准备。这也是当局的未雨绸缪，你们医院的扩建是和核电站的建设同步的。远方的核电站每多一栋灰色的水泥房子，你们就会加多了一些设施，有些还是你叫不上名字的先进医疗设施……你们都受过专业的已经措施，你们都是这里最好的医生……

你一直告诉自己，没事的，没事的，一切都会好起来的。但是身边医生们和护士们的窃窃私语还是会多多少少钻进你的耳朵里来。

“核电站爆炸了？到底是哪儿爆炸？”

“不知道……不清楚……军方的人嘴巴就像是牡蛎，怎么问都不说……最后还是院长跟他们交涉，毕竟我们知道到底是什么射线泄露了我们才好用药……最后协商了许久，那个光头混蛋才告诉院长……”

“所以到底是怎么回事？”

你听到有人几不可闻地说了一句。

“……似乎是反应堆爆炸了……连锁反应，你们都看到了吧，远处的火光……”

所有人都不说话了。有位护士长晕了过去，她的丈夫就在核电站里工作，今晚轮到她的丈夫轮值。她是在床上被叫起来的，家里还有一个两岁的孩子。你曾经见过那个小女孩，扎着和可比克无二的双马尾，笑起来就像是一枚小糖果。你曾经想过，如果以后你和史蒂夫收养了孩子，可以让他和那个小女孩一起玩……医院里的员工的孩子们多少都是相熟的，他们会相约在医院后的小公园里玩……那是一群小天使……

这里有许多工作人员的家属都在核电站工作或是从事相关的职业。女人们都抱着相互安慰，几个护工把刚刚晕过去的护士扶下去了，你看见有个年轻的护士在胸口划着十字，嘴里念念有词，泪痕爬过她疲惫的面颊，像是两条静静的小溪。

“真可怜，她的男朋友就是在里面工作吧……”

“不，他的男朋友在消防队里工作……现在估计已经在核电站那边了……”

“天哪……”

人们在短暂的茫然后又忙碌了起来。军方派了车队过来帮助医院撤离病人，你一间一间地去查看病房，看有没有留下的病人。走廊里空了，但你仍能听到哒哒的脚步声，楼下的病房已经全部撤离，估计是楼上还有没有离开的病人或是巡房的护士和医生。你走在惨白的灯光下，皮鞋敲打在冰冷的瓷砖上，你突然感到眩晕。你扶住了墙壁，回头看去，背后的灯已经被你关掉了，一盏，一盏……你的背后是全然的黑暗，像是万丈深渊。

“轰隆”一声闷响，像是炮仗被丢到了棉被里被炸开——大地在震动，你感觉到了！你连忙跑到离最近的窗前，核电站那个方向再次升起了滚滚浓烟，鲜艳的橘光几乎占据了半片天空，像是要将夜空也燃烧殆尽。

核电站二次爆炸了。

06.

第二批伤者在半个小时后到达，第三批抢救出来的伤者则在一个半小时后到达医院。整个三楼都是为他们空出来的。他们都收到了重度辐射，全身都出现了红肿，几乎看不清样子。你们被要求穿上全套隔离服才被允许转移这些伤者。

这些伤者里有因为爆炸被波及的，炸伤，烧伤，骨折……外科医生都被叫去开紧急会议，每人都要负责五个病人——每天五台手术，还有手术后的跟进处理……你忐忑极了，但你极力保持平静。你不知道这些人里有没有你的史蒂薇，但是现在首要问题不是这个，你应该去拿到该负责的病人的名单，然后去看他们的伤情，做出评估，然后安排手术的次序……但你还是难以抑制自己脑内的胡思乱想，你有些恍惚，甚至你不知道自己到底是怎么离开，怎么拿到的名单……你满脑子都是你的史蒂薇。

Jesus，如果可以的话……你愿意用你的性命来换史蒂薇的平安……

但是你不能，你不能在这种时候想这些无法预测的事情，你只能去强迫自己去运转你塞了一团乱麻的脑子，快速准确地判断你接手的病人的伤情。但是你仍是感到胸口隐隐作痛，甚至连呼吸都会痛。有护士看到你惨白的脸，问你是否感到不适。

“没事，没事……莎伦小姐，你先去安排病人的床位吧，别让他们等太久。”

有着一头蜷曲棕发的漂亮女士点点头，虽然还是一脸担忧，但还是离开了。现在这种非常时期，有太多事情需要去忙，你不需要过多的思考，你只需要去做，去做好……但你又怎么能不想呢？

你有一种奇怪的感觉，好像你的左边肋骨那里有一根细线，另一端紧紧地系着你的史蒂薇。你感到那根线拉拽着你的肋骨，叫你难以呼吸，它缠绕得是那么紧，几乎要勒入你的骨髓，它在悲鸣，在向你发出警告……有人想要扯断这根细线！但你却无能为力。

“快来啊，巴恩斯，这边刚送来了新的伤员——”

有人在叫你，你想也不想地就跑了过去，你强迫自己不要想，不要想那些面目全非的人会是谁……

“这批是抢救出来的消防员……我们在靠近反应堆的废墟里把他们挖了出来……二次爆炸的时候他们因为离得太近……”

你听不下去了。你夺过了同事手中的名单，该死的！为什么字都那么模糊！你的手在颤抖，连带着这张薄薄的纸也在抖动着，叫你难以看到上面的蝇头小字。

“斯威夫特……海因里希……”你一个个名字看下去，你多希望能够看到他的名字！这就是一张存活报告书，越往后他活下来的机会就越小！你多希望快些看到他的名字！“斯考特……沃夫特……罗杰斯！”

你看到了他的名字。他活下来了。

你突然眼前一黑，踉跄了几步差些摔倒。有护士给你送来葡萄糖，这时你才发现天已经亮了。

他活下来了。

你脑子里只有这句话。你想笑又想哭，最后的表情一定很吓人。

这时候有护士叫住了你，你认出来是那位叫莎伦的护士。她抱着一沓病历，头发也没有之前见的那样整齐了。你看到她面上的疲惫，但她还是强打精神，努力地睁大着被睡意卷席的眼睛。

“巴恩斯先生，您认识一个叫做娜塔莎的女人吗？”

“认识。”

“一群昨晚去过反应炉的消防员的家属都等在医院外面，希望能进来看看她们的家人。她也在里面——她想要见你。”

你突然想起史蒂夫手下有一位队员一直在追求娜塔莎，不过娜塔莎一直没答应。你回忆了一下那份名单……那位追求娜塔莎的队员似乎是叫克林顿·巴顿？他在名单上，名字就紧跟在史蒂夫的名字后面。

“她在哪里？”

07.

你一入了消防通道就见到了娜塔莎靠在墙上，她像是已经等了许久了。你瞧见她的手上有橘光在明明灭灭，这让你想起了昨晚的橘色火光，那抹浓烈的刺眼的令人恐惧的色彩，不怀好意地舔舐着平静的夜空，扭曲了这座城市。

多少人因为这个夜晚改变了一生？你看着娜塔莎，想起那个晕过去的护士长，想起那个握着十字架的护士，想起你接手的那些皮肤被大面积烧伤的伤员，想起那些焦急地等在医院门外的家属们……

你隐隐有预感，一切已经不一样了。这似乎将要变成两个世界，分成事故之前的世界和事故之后的世界。你的生活似乎被割裂了，这座城市里的人的生活都被割裂了……

“娜塔莎？”

红发女人抬起头来，她很平静，平静得让你都不由自主地放轻了呼吸，生怕惊动了这个女人。你知道她现在已经极度疲惫了，你看见她紧蹙的眉头和脚边的烟头，还有那点微微颤抖着的星火。

她很紧张。

“告诉我，巴恩斯。告诉我他还活着。”

“克林顿·巴顿。”娜塔莎因为你说出这个名字而屏住了呼吸，昏暗的灯下，你看见她湿漉漉的眼睛，“他还活着。”

即将燃尽的香烟被丢到地上。娜塔莎扑到在了你的身上。你抱住这个女人，你多年来的好朋友。她总是坚强的，看似无坚不摧。她总是跟你说男人靠不住，却忘记了你就是个男人。

“女人要坚强些，不要老是哭哭啼啼的。靠自己也能活得很好。”

娜塔莎不想要把命运交到男人手上。她身边最不缺的就是男人，而她最不需要的也正是男人。她不会拒绝男士们的追求，在你看来，她乐在其中，但从不沉溺。她总是知道应该在什么时候抽身离去，给那些男士们留下一个旖旎的背影，叫人难以忘怀。

但是她却很明确地拒绝了一个男人。

克林顿·巴顿。

“我动心了。”她踌躇地对你说，“所以我打算……先看看……”

这个男人仍旧锲而不舍地追求他。

“我或许会结婚。”你在她的脸上看到了小女孩似的羞赧，因为这一段她感到举棋不定的感情。

那时候你就知道娜塔莎栽了——坠入爱河。你觉得他们能走到一起。

然后意外就发生了。

不知道谁曾经说过，现实常常要比小说更加荒诞。因为小说是有逻辑可言的，而现实没有。有时候你真恨上帝这个白胡子老头儿——为什么你总要让不幸来打碎人们面上的微笑？在不可控的命运面前，你们所有人都不过只是蝼蚁，你们无能为力……你们与之抗争，但最后结果也不尽人意……你们更多时候只能眼睁睁看着命运的轮子疯狂地碾压而过，把你们的生活弄得一塌糊涂，支离破碎。

“我要见他一面。”

你皱了皱眉：“现在他们情况很不好……你……”

“我只要见他一面，我要确认他还活着，求你。”娜塔莎攥着你的领子，恳求你，哀求你。你从未见过她这副模样，她虽然面上还是镇定的，但她攥着你领子的手却是颤抖着的，她像是一枚枯叶，顽固地连着枯枝，被风吹得秫秫作响。但她发不出声音来，她的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，似乎说出那句话已经用尽了她全身力气。

“帮帮我。”

“……跟我来吧。”

克林顿伤得不轻，但他很幸运，他是第一批被送来的伤员，已经做完了第一次手术，正在隔离病房休息。娜塔莎看着透过玻璃窗看着病房里的男人，她怔怔的看着里面那个人，红色的皮肤，脸肿得几乎看不见眼睛——他的腿被压住了，不过幸好只是骨折，现在已经打上了石膏，抬起来的脚让昏睡的男人看起来有几分滑稽。

娜塔莎捂着嘴巴后退了几步，你看见她的眼睛里源源不断地滚出泪珠，泪水浸湿了她漂亮的脸，让她看起来有些狼狈。

“他还活着……他还活着……”

你默默地走过去拉起几近崩溃的娜塔莎，扶着她悄悄离开了隔离区。

“我能为你们做些什么？”

“去买牛奶，买多一些，每人至少三升……还有些洗漱用具，他醒来之后或许能用到。”

娜塔莎点点头，正准备离开，却又折了回来。她抹了抹未干的泪痕，浅色的眼睛看着你。

“史蒂夫还好吗？”

你沉默了会儿，道：“我不知道。”

她上来抱住了你：“他会没事的……”

你再也控制不住了，你抱紧了这个红发女人，把头埋在她的肩上，看不见的眼泪打湿了她的肩头。

“至少还活着……活着……就有希望。”

08.

作为医生，你很清楚辐射的后果。

第一个死去的第一批送来的山姆。他不仅直接暴露在了辐射里，还被大面积烧伤了。烧伤是很可怕的，皮肤没有了，只剩一层黄色的硬壳包裹着皱巴巴的他，表面一层淋巴液……他在第二天的下午咽了气，他的嘴巴没有了，眼睛还剩一只。无菌病房里没有窗户，他就看着玻璃，玻璃外是一条长长的走廊，走廊的尽头是一扇锁得死紧的门。他一直看着，看着，喉咙发出嗬嗬的声音。有护士过去把那扇门开了，他原本嘴巴的地方似乎动了动，但谁也没有看到。过了十来分钟，他就死了。

护士们把他的尸体放进一个大黑袋子里，再装进锌制的棺材里，外头都是密不透风的木材。他们悄无声息地将他下葬。他没有家人，所以连个吊唁的人都没有——能够追悼他的人要么还躺在无菌的隔离病房里，要么就还在爆炸现场。你认识这个年轻人，他是个黑人，看起来有些严肃，但其实是个很好相处的人，笑起来两排白牙格外显眼。他跟史蒂夫在军队里认识，退役后一起进入当地的消防队。他是支持史蒂夫告白的人之一，他还总是说你们在一起太闪，以至于他不得不换了一个又一个护目镜……

史蒂夫醒来的那天，你到他的墓前放下了一支黄玫瑰。

墓碑上这浅浅的几行字便是这个男人的一生。

他冒死深入内部按下了紧急按钮，但还是无法阻止第二次爆炸的发生。

“你是个英雄，山姆。”

09.

史蒂夫醒了。他睁开眼睛第一眼看到的就是你。

“嘿……”他轻轻地叫你，“嘿，巴基……”

“你看，我逃不了了，我在这儿也能遇到你……”

“说什么傻话呢罗杰斯，这里是我的地盘。”你勉力做出一个微笑来，“感觉怎么样？”

“骨头疼，全身像是被一些难搞的小东西咬了……”

你喂他吃药。他基本已经能够吞咽了，不过还是有些困难。

“其他人呢？火势怎么样了？我记得……”

你扶他躺下，对他轻轻摇了摇头。

“核电站二次爆炸，不过已经控制住了……”

史蒂夫突然握住了你的手，他疲惫的蓝眼睛盯着你，你看到了前所未有的严肃和痛苦，他充血的蓝眼睛染上了浅浅的红，像是鲜血悄悄染红了海洋，这些红要将这片蓝取而代之……鲜血要淹没了你的史蒂薇……

“告诉我，巴基。我的队员，他们怎么了？”

山姆死了，克林顿还在昏迷，斯科特就在隔壁，烧伤，但没有伤势恶化。还有其他几位队员失踪了。

在灾难现场，失踪极大可能和死亡挂钩……甚至连尸体都找不回来……

史蒂夫陷入了沉默。你握着他的手指，你能感觉到他的手指在颤抖。

“我很抱歉。”

“不要道歉，巴基，不要道歉……”史蒂夫躺在床上，蓝眼睛直直地看着天花板，他没有哭，但你宁愿他哭。你知道他的队员对他来说有多重要。这些队员中有许多都是他入军队后认识的朋友，退役后追随他来到这里，在这里落脚，参加工作，成为一名消防员……

那些都是二三十岁的年轻人啊，还是年轻力壮的小伙子。他们都来参加了你们的婚礼，山姆还是你们的伴郎，他为了配合你们礼服的颜色，特意也穿了白色，笑起来一口白牙和白色的礼服倒是相得益彰。

斯考特是史蒂夫的忠实追随者，他比史蒂夫还要晚一些退役，但最后还是选择来到这个城市生活，成为了一名消防员。他还有一个小女儿，有着一头棕色的头发。他是个好父亲，他们结婚那天他带着他的小女儿过来，那孩子扎了可爱的丸子头，她用她稚嫩的嗓音告诉你这是她的爸爸给她扎的，漂亮的眼睛里满满的都是骄傲，为她拥有这么一个超级棒的父亲。

克林顿是后来调入的消防员，他对你的态度总是有些让他自己纠结——一方面他知道你是娜塔莎的朋友，希望跟你打好关系；但一方面又害怕你会和娜塔莎在一起，毕竟你们之前确实谈过恋爱。但这个疑虑在他知道你和他的队长是一对之后就烟消云散了。要是他能够提前知道你要来找史蒂夫，他都会提早买些吃的给你带回去，你心照不宣，只要李子，其他都给娜塔莎——你还帮克林顿给娜塔莎送过巧克力呢。

还有其他的队员，他们无疑都是很棒的人。但现在，他们不是躺在病床上，就是在火光中消失了身影，要么就已经躺在了六尺之下。

你什么都做不了。你清楚地知道辐射对人体的危害，但你仍想要乐观地去看这件事，或许大家都会好起来呢？或许他们都只是在外围救火呢？只要在八百伦琴以下……

你几乎是满怀希望又绝望地等待着检验报告结果。

这无疑是一段难熬的日子。消息一点一点地传来，死亡人数，受灾面积，辐射范围……核电站爆炸后没多久，整座城市都被军车淹没了，随处可见都是穿着防护服的军人。他们疏散靠近核电站的居民——清空！清空！带上贵重物品跟我们走！他们会拿出监测仪器在人们的身上扫来扫去。有一个小女孩儿抱着的小熊被没收了，扎着麻花辫的小女孩哭着喊着要她的泰迪小熊。

“不行！不行！这个不能带走，要没收！”那只小熊在爆炸那晚被晾在了阳台上。于是它在仪器的显示里是“红色”的。

人们大包小包地拎着自己的行李上了军车，但这些行李有很大一部分都在过检的时候被扣了下来。军人们都是同一个表情的，没人说为什么撤离，但居民们都心知肚明。所有道路都被封闭了，军人们用白色粉末清洗街道。商铺都关门了，白天街上都是撤离的民众，熙熙攘攘的。但到了晚上，这座城市突然就安静了下来，没有灯，没有人声，甚至连狗吠也没有，只有夜空还有零星的几颗星子。娜塔莎跑了很多地方，最后才买来了牛奶。

“军方派过来的用来撤离民众的大巴足足有几百辆，我去买牛奶的时候看见他们的车队，像是占领了这座城市那样，一眼望过去完全看不到尽头……整条街都是白色的泡沫，人们都在骂骂咧咧的……有不愿意交出行李的民众偷偷把东西带上车，最后还是被丢了下去，他们就开始跟军队的人吵，说军方在打什么坏主意，为了夺取他们的财产……”

当灾难发生的时候，人们往往会躁动起来。不知所措，恐惧，疑惑，茫然……复杂却又异常相似的情绪像是乌云那样笼罩了这座城市的人们。但是相比离灾难还有一段距离的民众，你们，参与到这场灾难中来的人却异常平静。你们哪有时间迷茫？你们哪有时间去吵？你们恨不得一分钟掰成两分钟来过，军队，医院……所有有关的单位都忙碌了起来，比平时更忙碌，甚至连思考的时间都快要剩不下。

你拼命挤出来的时间都给了你的恋人。你喂他喝牛奶，喝完之后他开始呕吐，出现辐射后的反应。他的状态还是不太好。你什么也没说，只是帮他擦掉脏东西，喂他喝水，漱口，然后给他打点滴。有时候护士小姐们忙不过来，你也会帮忙搭把手。

一开始他不让你碰他。

“走开，巴恩斯，我认真的！你不要以为我什么都不知道！”你的史蒂薇试图把你赶走，但这不过是声色内荏而已。你毫不理会他的虚张声势，蛮横无理地轻轻抱住他还不能轻易挪动的身体——这让你一抱一个准。

“哦，巴恩斯，你这个小混蛋。”

你埋在他的胸口，Jesus，他连皮肤上都是辐射的味道。但你不说话，你只是抱着他，用行动告诉他你不在乎，你就是想要碰他，他是你的合法丈夫，他给你的结婚戒指还套在你的无名指上，你们可是一起在神父面前发过誓的！

“我是医生还是你是医生？”你闷闷地说着，面无表情地看着他，“结婚誓词你还记得吗？‘无论未来是好的还是坏的，是艰难的还是安乐的，我都会陪你一起度过。’……你才是混蛋，你想要出尔反尔吗？”

史蒂夫不管你了。

“好吧，好吧，巴基，我不该这样干的，我道歉。”他终于低头，回抱住你的身体。

克林顿也醒了，看起来精神不错。他很紧张，他怕他的脚会好不了，那他以后可能就不能再当消防员了。

“无论你干什么都好。”娜塔莎给他切苹果，“所以你打算婚礼在哪里举行？你的家乡吗？”

克林顿被吓得差点从床上滚了下去。娜塔莎笑着想要亲吻他，却被来查房的医生拉住了。

“不准碰他！而且你该走了——半个小时！”

娜塔莎悻悻地坐了回去，遗憾地朝还沉浸在震惊和狂喜中的克林顿眨了眨眼睛，被医生赶出房间的时候还偷偷做了个鬼脸，逗得克林顿笑了起来。

消防员们的情况看似都在好转，但你知道，这不过只是表象。事故发生后你都住在了医院，就住在办公室里，恨不得一有时间就盯着你的丈夫看，生怕他在你不知道的时候……

“嘿，巴恩斯，乐观点。”娜塔莎问你要不要烟。你拒绝了，你并不常吸烟，更何况待会就到你轮值了。“大家都还活着，活着就有希望不是吗？”

“我是医生。”你只说了那么一句话后就不说了。

你是医生，你清楚现在的情况。

10.

即使你不特意去了解，消息还是断断续续地传来了。

军方已经在着手处理爆炸后的核电站了。他们要把核电站做成一个巨大的水泥棺材。当天值班的操作员没能逃出来，即使他采取了一切可以做到的应急措施，但核电站还是爆炸了。他在最后给他的恋人，核电站的总设计师托尼·史塔克发去了一条语音短信。

“Sir……照顾好自己……”

军人们几乎把军队所有能用的资源都用上了，他们还动用了重型直升机，中型直升机还有战斗直升机……他们还征用了所有能够征用的起重机，他们要往那里灌水泥，连着那些被困在碎片里的人们一起做成一个巨大的石棺，它们将会像一个个巨大的，奇形怪状的水泥巨怪，突兀地矗立在这座城市的一隅，从上空看，就像是一道巨大的伤疤，横亘在这座城市中。这次事故也会成为一道巨大的，不可磨灭的，只要一提起来就会痛彻心扉的伤疤，顽固地印在这座城市中的每一个人的记忆里。

意外，意外，官方这样解释着。

你不管官方怎么说，你心里有数，你知道有什么事即将要发生在你的丈夫身上。但你无能为力，你只能竭尽所能地去照顾他。他能下床走了，他想要去看一看山姆的墓，但你不让他出去，医生们也不让他出去。

“这是规定，队长。”你的主任朝你使了个严厉的眼色，你不管他，但还是把你的丈夫扶回了房间。

“外面不安全，他怕你会被二次辐射。”

“那你呢？”

“我不走，我就在这里陪着你。”

“但我还是想要去看看山姆。”

“我替你去。”

“告诉他，他是个了不起的消防员，他是我们的英雄。”

你答应了他。

下午的时候你就去了，这次你没带花，这座城市的花店已经全部关门了，这种非常时期你从那儿去给山姆找一朵花呢？但是你拿了一支塑料胶花去，这是一位离开的病人给你的。

“不会枯萎，挺好的。”

你把这只百合放在了山姆的墓前。

“他们现在都很好。史蒂夫，克林顿，斯考特……斯考特的小女儿还想要去看他，被拦住了……娜塔莎终于答应了克林顿……你又得说要换护目镜了……”

你絮絮叨叨地说着消防队员们的事情，你也不知道为什么自己要说这些，但你就是说了，一股脑地说了出来，像是宣泄。

“可比克也想要来，娜塔莎告诉我孩子们都撤离了，但可比克不愿意走。她执意要留下来，她对娜塔莎说‘父亲和爸爸都在这里……他们要带我回家’”

但是，他们还有家吗？

11.

“她一定要见你。”娜塔莎来看克林顿的时候跟你这样说，“孩子们都已经离开了，那天我不在，在救助中心负责撤离事宜的是一个新来的小姑娘，她也被吓坏了，甚至没有看清楚名单就急匆匆地把孩子们都送上了军方的车。我回去之后清点物资才在柜子里发现了可比克……她没有被吓坏，这孩子很镇定，她甚至带了一个小背囊，里面都是没有开封的矿泉水和饼干——她打算躲起来，等我们都离开了之后再去找你们。”

你有些惊诧，你没有忘记可比克，你是打算让那孩子跟军方的人走的——你不可能再收养这孩子，因为你不会离开这里。这座城市已经被核污染了，即使医院在核辐射有效范围内最远的地方，但仍是非常危险的，更别说他们的家，那里离核电站只有不到五十公里。

“她应该跟军队离开的。你知道，我不可能再收养她，我会留在这里而她——她还是个孩子。”

“我懂。”娜塔莎拉住了你的手，你看见她眼睛里的请求，“那至少见她一面，去跟她告别。”

“答应我，为她找户好人家。”你想起你们的小屋，史蒂夫绞尽脑汁找资料画设计图的模样，还有给可比克准备的小房间，那四面马卡龙蓝色的墙，上面棉花糖似的云朵，胡桃木的小床，床头放着他的父亲给她准备的棕色小熊……

但这场事故把这一切都毁了。

娜塔莎把可比克带到了医院来，她只能带她来这里，相比辐射粉尘漫天飞的室外，医院里反而还安全些，起码有防护措施。她穿着初见你们时穿的那件小洋装，这次头发扎成了两条麻花辫，松松地垂在身前，显得乖巧又恬静。她静静地坐在走廊的长凳上，双脚悬在半空，这次她穿了一双黑色的小皮鞋，鞋底沾了些白色的泡沫。

“可比克？”

女孩儿猛地抬起头来，冰蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是盈着一捧清泉，她怔然地看着你，像是惊讶，又像是不知所措。她的嘴唇抖动着，她不敢眨眼睛，你也屏着呼吸，生怕这孩子的眼睛一扑闪，她眼中的水光就会猝不及防沾湿了她稚嫩的面颊。

但是她忍住了，她突然从长凳上跳了下来，像枚小炮弹似地朝你冲了过来，然后扎进了你的怀里，用力地把脸埋进了你的怀里——上帝啊，她的小肩膀抖得是那么厉害，她哭了，一定很伤心，但她甚至不敢放声哭出来，只敢偷偷啜泣，小心翼翼地不叫你瞧见她的眼泪，她是在害怕着什么？

“不要……”女孩儿攥紧了你的衣角，“呜……”

“不要什么？”你蹲了下来，让女孩儿把头靠在你的肩上，你没有让她别哭，反而纵容地顺着她的小辫子，你知道这孩子吓坏了，你不能再剥夺她哭泣的权利。在这样的情况下，能够宣泄出来反而是一种好事。你宁愿这孩子能够放声大哭，来捶他打他——毕竟是你们没有遵守诺言去接她回家，昨天，也就是事故发生的第二天，那天是你们接她回家的日子，你们答应了她的。但这孩子没有，她没有责怪他，也没有跟军方撤离，而是躲了起来，就为见你一面——她看见你之后甚至都不敢哭出声来，她难道是害怕你会不喜欢吗？

“不要……不要离开，不要让我离开……”她抬起她的小脸，她的眼睛和史蒂夫的眼睛是那么像啊，都是蓝色，但这孩子是更为透彻，更为浅淡的蓝色，像是冰，映着海水的蓝。这孩子也该是像冰的，她比许多大人都要镇定，都要坚强。但她再看到你的那一瞬又化为了水，那些将她武装起来的坚冰因为你而化为了涓涓细流，从她的眼中悄悄流了出来，沾湿了你的衣襟。

“你们说过要带我回家的……”女孩儿小声地啜泣，鼻子红彤彤的就像是一枚小草莓，她双眼噙着泪，咬紧嘴唇努力不让更多的眼泪落下。“我不想离开，不想跟那些人离开，他们……他们说再也不回来了……不回来我就见不到你们了……”

她的小手攥紧了你的衣服，一声叠一声地问着你：“我能留下来吗？我保证乖乖的……我会很乖很乖，不会打扰你们的工作……”

你再也听不下去了，你抱着可比克小小的身体，你想要安慰这个孩子，你想要给她承诺给她温暖给她一个家——但你做不到！

这个城市已经被核污染，于公于私他都不可能离开这里。但是他也不可能因为一己私欲就把这个本应有着美好未来的孩子留在这个危险的地方，即使这孩子求他，说她想要留下来！他做不到的，他没办法答应这孩子。她应该离开，这里不应该是她待的地方……你抱着这孩子颤抖的身体，你感到无望，你发现你自己真的很没用，你什么都做不了，甚至连安慰这孩子的话都说不出口……

“对不起……对不起……我真的很抱歉……但是不行，可比克，这不行……”

那孩子终于放声哭了出来，像是一只受伤的小兽。你轻轻地拍着她的背，孩子滚烫的眼泪落在你裸露的皮肤上，烫得你一哆嗦，烫得你眼睛发酸，烫得你的手也有了微不可见的颤抖。

“我……我想……”那孩子突然抬起头来，满是泪痕的小脸刺痛了你的心，痛苦，无力，愤怒……这些感情淹没了你，你向上望去，去看那些惨白的灯管，做着些徒劳的挣扎试图将即将要夺眶而出的眼泪牢牢地关在你的眼睛里，不叫这孩子看到你的脆弱。

“可比克想做什么？”

“我想见见史蒂夫，我想见见他。”

12.

你的专业知识警告你不要带这孩子去看史蒂夫，你知道为什么，但你的感性却又撕扯着你的良心——你难道连这孩子最后的请求你都不能答应吗？只不过是远远的一眼，你可以控制好距离不是吗？你是医生！

最后你还是在可比克的蓝眼睛下败下了阵来。你拉着这孩子的小手带她走过一条条走廊，黑色的皮鞋和黑色的小皮鞋一同踏在冰冷的大理石地面上，在空荡荡的走廊里敲打出一阵回响。

你们静默地来到史蒂夫的病房前，你轻轻地敲了敲门，门没有锁。你是瞒着护士和医生们带可比克来的。小孩儿被辐射的风险性更大，医生不会允许任何一个儿童接近一个被重度辐射后的人——因为他们本身就相当于一个辐射源，就像是一个不定时的炸弹！但讽刺的是，带她来到这扇门前的你就是医生。

我一定是疯了。

你这样想着，轻轻按下了门把手，推开了门。

“巴基？”史蒂夫侧过头来，在看到你拉着的可比克那一瞬瞳孔紧缩，他惊诧地向你咆哮：“出去！带着孩子出去！”

你张张嘴刚想说些什么，可比克就以惊人的力气挣脱了你的手，朝史蒂夫冲了过去，不管不顾地抱住了病床上的史蒂夫。史蒂夫震惊极了，他想要推开可比克，却又不能碰她，只能滑稽地举起双手，朝这孩子喊道：“走开，可比克！这很危险！”

“我不管！我碰你了！我也被辐射了！”可比克闭着眼睛喊道，“你们不能把我送走！你们即使把我送走了我也只能去隔离区！比起隔离区……我更想跟你们在一起……不要送走我……你们答应了的，你们答应我……”

“拉走她，”史蒂夫咬牙，“她不该在这里。”

你看见这个男人眼睛里有泪光。你知道他是那么喜欢这个孩子，他是那么期待着她的加入，他还跟你一起设想过你们以后的生活，收养可比克之后要像斯考特那样给女儿扎小辫，给她买漂亮的小裙子。某天你们去看完可比克之后走在路上，这个男人在童装店的橱窗前站了许久，你看见他是在看一双小小的红色小皮鞋，芭蕾舞鞋般的绑带显得可爱极了。

“可比克穿这双鞋子一定会很好看。”

然后你们就去买下了这双小皮鞋，这双鞋子成为了可比克收到的礼物之一。

“让可比克留下吧。”你一定是疯了，史蒂夫的眼睛也在严厉地告诉着你这个事实，但你还是这样说了，“让可比克留下来吧。这座城市，包括救助中心的孩子们，都只是待在隔离区，那里的辐射和这里比其实也好不了多少……”

“你疯了。”

“巴基没有疯，”可比克抱住史蒂夫的手臂，“是我想要这样的……我想跟你们在一起……”

史蒂夫突然沉默了——他再也说不出话来。

你走了过去，张开手臂抱住了身体僵住了的史蒂夫和安静下来的可比克。

“Stevie……”你闭上了眼睛，史蒂夫说得没错，你疯了，“We are family.”

“让她留下来吧。”

史蒂夫还是不说话，你感觉到他的胸膛在剧烈起伏着。

“答应我，”他艰难地吞了口唾沫，“好好照顾她。”

“我会的。”

走的时候，可比克握住你的手转头去看史蒂夫。史蒂夫已经没有了开始时的愤怒，但他还是有些郁闷，或许是在气可比克拥抱了他，但你猜测他大概是在气自己，气自己没有坚持要送走可比克，而是答应把这孩子留了下来。

可比克看了看你，又看了看史蒂夫，突然拉了拉你的手，示意你俯下身子来。她神神秘秘地在你耳边说了些什么，你挑了挑眉毛，果不其然看到床上的史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，似乎在疑惑你们在说什么他不能知道的悄悄话。

你笑了笑，松开了握住可比克的手。可比克也眯起了一双蓝眼睛，甜甜地笑了起来。她踮起脚，小小的手指在你的嘴唇上按了一下，又在自己的嘴唇上按了一下，然后哒哒哒地跑到史蒂夫床前，把手指轻轻地按在了金发男人的嘴唇上。

“Goodbye，papa.”

13.

你最担心的事情还是发生了。

史蒂夫开始变了，他几乎是一天一个样子。你无法描述他的样子，你没有办法……但你知道这个男人接下来会面临着什么——灼伤会开始在外表显露，一开始只是小伤口，但慢慢就会越变越大，白色的薄片一层层脱落……你们的主任找你来谈话。

“巴恩斯，我要换人。你负责另一个区，这边由我来负责。”

“不需要。”你得看着你的史蒂薇，你不放心把你的丈夫交到别人的手上，“我可以处理好。”

“巴恩斯，不要把你的私人感情带入工作。我工龄比你长，年纪比你大，他现在已经确定是严重辐射中毒了——你懂不懂这是什么意思？！”

你看着你的主任的眼睛，他对你一直很严厉，一般比较复杂的手术你都要在旁边搭把手，他下来你就得接手继续手术，小护士们都说他对你的态度几近吹毛求疵，但你知道，主任对你是抱有期望的。

“这年头，愿意好好干的人不多了，巴恩斯。”主任跟你一起值夜班，他在泡中国的绿茶，你看着你的保温瓶里袅袅升起的白烟，抬眼看到主任有些疲惫的眼睛。

“我老啦，快退休啦。年轻人都不愿意留在这个破地方，核电站？我也理解……大家都想要走出去，想要去一线城市，去首都！没人愿意好好干……我说他们的担心都是没必要的……核电站怎么会出事呢？都那么多年了……我在这个城市呆了大半辈子啦……”

主任还有半年就退休了。

“主任……”

“你都叫我主任了，是不是我把院长叫过来你才肯动？”

于是你被半强迫地调离了这个区。护士们也被换下了大半，严重辐射中毒区来了许多士兵，他们协助护士长们帮助这些伤员“康复”。但你知道这是不可能的，核电站爆炸后他们身处核辐射最严重的地方，无限接近反应炉——他们能比那些被埋在核电站碎片里，被水泥和核电站埋在一起成为那副水泥石馆的人们好上多少？

“死了，死了……”护士们这样低声地说着。

生物室里抬出了一个又一个长长的黑色塑料袋，士兵们面无表情，全副武装。消防员们死后，护士们进去清点物品，你看见她们利落地叠好被单，毛巾，收起一切那些死去的消防员们用过的东西，放进聚乙烯袋里。这些东西都不能再用了，是“洗不干净”的，她们要把这些东西拿去烧掉。

你看不下去了，你放轻了脚步低头匆匆走过，你无法想象……

晚上你不值夜班的时候你就去生物室陪史蒂夫。护士们给你打掩护。主任不知道，你不知道他是真不知道还是假装不知道。丈夫死于核电站事故的护士长对你说：“去吧，巴恩斯医生，我理解你的心情。”

小护士们则是用惊恐的眼神看着你：“巴恩斯医生疯了！那可是重度辐射中毒的人！他多可怕啊！”

你一点也不觉得可怕。他是你的丈夫，你此生唯一的伴侣，你们宣过誓的。

“无论准备迎接什么样的生活，我都会一直守护在这里。”

他们用特殊的帷幕隔绝了他和外面的世界。他们都害怕辐射，但你不怕。晚上的时候你就把帷幕推开做到里面去。他们给史蒂夫打针，让他整天昏睡，这样会让史蒂夫没那么痛苦。史蒂夫没说什么，他也觉得这个主意不错，因为他可以在晚上清醒的时候见到你——你只有晚上有空。

“他们给我打针。”他轻轻地跟你说。

“我知道，这是为你好。”你低声告诉他，“这会让你舒服些……”

他的双臂和双腿的皮肤还是龟裂，全身长疮。他偷偷地把掉下来的头发藏在枕头底下，但是他能藏住掉下来的头发，却没法藏住他身体在恶化的事实。你假装看不到，笑着陪他聊天，告诉他“一切都会好起来的”。史蒂夫也笑着告诉你他感觉越来越好了，没有一开始那么难受。

“我的腿没之前那么疼了。”

他的腿没感觉了。

你离开他的房间之后靠在走廊的转角，你咬住拳头不让自己哭出声来——你受不了！你受不了！你感觉你的心脏被撕扯着，你似乎被人生生拆开了胸骨，把你的心脏生拉硬拽出来，它将要被撕碎！史蒂夫是你的心脏，是你的一切，你金发的朋友啊，你的丈夫，你宁愿他经历的这一切都降临在你的身上！你宁愿躺在床上的是你！

你闭着眼睛，但眼泪还是源源不断地涌出来，这些眼泪灼伤了你的眼睛，灼伤了你的面颊。你靠着墙流泪，拳头狠狠地砸在墙上——你什么都做不了！你和他相互欺瞒，你知道你们彼此都心知肚明，笑容下藏着你知我知。

他不再英俊，面容变得诡异恐怖。受到辐射的消防员们都需要把头发剃掉，你没让护士动手，而是自己来。你剃到一半就停了——因为他的皮肤一碰就掉，头发整片整片地掉下来……你没法再看下去了。眼泪砸在床单上，他想要抬起手抹去你的眼泪，但他连抬手都困难，只能艰难笨拙地跟你说着：“没事的，没事的，巴基……让护士来吧，别看……”

“不……”你坚持要做，你要亲手来，她们没你细心，“我是医生，史蒂夫，我能做好这些事情。”

他的皮肤粘在你的手上，你没出声，默默地把这些皮肤从你的手上撕下来，像是把你的皮肤也一同撕了下来。

他受到了一千多伦琴的辐射，护士们都不敢跟你说话。你的主任吼你：“清醒点，巴恩斯！你想自杀吗？他现在就是一个不定时炸弹！一个核子反应炉！你不想自杀就离他远点！”你不管不顾，你还是去看他，每晚都去。他后来知道自己就是个危险，他赶你走。

“你走开，巴恩斯。”

“我说了，这一套对我没用。”你对他的威胁视若无睹，“我要看着你，你是我的丈夫。”

后来他不理你了。

你知道他快要死去了。他开始吐血，内脏破裂。你帮他把那些堵住他气管的东西拿出来，你第一次在他面前哭了，因为你感到你手上的他的身体里的骨头在晃来晃去，像是个坏掉了的娃娃，关节哐当作响。

可比克问你：“Daddy，Papa什么时候可以回家？”

“快了，”你笑着跟她说，勉力又牵强，每说一个单词都像在你的心上狠狠地划上一刀，“很快我们就可以去接他了。”

“我想他了。”可比克这几天开始咳嗽。你给她吃药，她咳了几天之后就不咳嗽了。你嘱咐她一个人在家的时候一定要关紧门窗。因为现在空气中的粉尘也有辐射，对人的身体伤害也很大。

“快了，快了。”你哄可比克入睡。

“我想去看看他，可以吗Daddy？……Daddy？你怎么哭了？”

14.

他在事故发生的第二个星期去世了。

你陪在他的身边，护士们仍旧惊恐地看着你，像是再看一个无所畏惧的自杀者。你把他抱在怀里，他已经看不见，只能轻轻地叫着你的名字，胡乱地说这些颠三倒四的话。

“巴基……巴基……”

“我在，我在这里。”你握住他肿胀的手指，你不敢用力握，只敢轻轻地托着，因为你只要使一点点力气，他的手就会在你的手中支离破碎，刺眼的红斑斓了你的手心。

“我们……我们的小房子……可比克……我已经涂好了墙……我涂好了吗？”

“涂好了，”你笑着哽咽着告诉他，“蓝色的，很漂亮，你还在上面画了棉花糖似的云朵……还有小床，你亲手组装的……嘿，史蒂夫，我有说过你的手工棒极了吗？”

他的喉咙发出嗬嗬的笑声，听起来像是破掉了的风箱。

“我画也画得好……你知道吗……我画了很多……很多你的画……”

“我知道，我知道……别说了，史蒂薇……”你的眼泪夺眶而出，你的嗓子被堵住了，你再也说不出话来。

“我……我爱你。”他勉力地说。

“我也爱你。”他倚在你的怀里，呼吸渐渐变轻，你抱着他慢慢变冷的身体，眼泪砸在他高挺的鼻梁上。划过他变了样的脸。你抱着他的身体，你不知道自己还能做什么，你感知到有什么正在他的身体中悄悄流失……你抓不住，你抓住了他的身体，却无法阻止他身体中渐渐流失的东西……你只能一声声地对他说着，不停地重复着，“我爱你，我爱你……史蒂薇……别睡，别睡……”

“巴恩斯医生……放手吧，放手吧……他已经死了……”

你不知道是怎么被人从你的手中夺去了他的身体的，你像是丢了魂，你的灵魂也死了，在史蒂夫没了呼吸的那一瞬就已经死了……

“Daddy，Papa呢？”

“明天，明天我带你去见他。”

他们没办法给他穿上军装，只能把衣服剪开，掩在他的身上。他们把他放进玻璃纸袋，把纸袋扎紧，放入木棺，然后又用另一层袋子抱住木棺。最后他们把这些都放进了锌制棺材里。你把一朵紫色鸢尾放进他的棺材里。

你们不被允许拥抱他的棺材——“走开，这很危险！”

可比克咬着牙护在你身前，像是只小狼犬：“你们才应该走开！里面是我Papa！”

你把可比克拉到身后，她开始哭，但是她没有声嘶力竭地哭，大吵大闹地哭，她悄悄地满怀恨意地流着泪——她痛恨着这一切，痛恨着那些人们口中一直说着，但她却看不见的辐射。她死死地握着你的手，死死地盯着军人们把装着史蒂夫的棺材放入土中。

她穿着红色的小皮鞋，就是史蒂夫给她买的那双鞋，绑带的，看起来像是个小小的，优雅的芭蕾舞者。她穿着初见你们那时那件小洋装，头发扎成双马尾。

“他会喜欢吗？我的红鞋子。”

“当然，可比克。他喜欢你这样穿，像是小公主。”

“Daddy，哭吧。”可比克伸长了手抱住你的腰。“别看了，别看了。”

他们用水泥砖盖住棺材，再在水泥砖上撒上了一层厚厚的黄土。你看不见他的棺材了。

你蹲下身子，放声哭了出来。

15.

你亲手收拾史蒂夫的遗物，然后交给护工。这些都已经被污染了。这一层的人一个接着一个死去。史蒂夫死后第二天，克林顿也死了。他告诉娜塔莎，他想要吃橘子。娜塔莎下去买，回来的时候他的床上没了人，只有护工在收拾东西。她疯了，到处问人她的未婚夫在哪里。

“死了，在你离开的时候。”

娜塔莎甚至不能见克林顿最后一面。

所有病人死去后，士兵们将医院的墙和地板都凿了，然后将整个医院清洗了一遍，把曾经在这里治疗过的严重辐射中毒的病人的生活痕迹都清洗得一干二净。

“但还是不干净。”他们这样说。

他们要撤离了，朗姆洛来见你。

“跟我一起走吧。”他哀求道，“罗杰斯也不想看到你在这里白白送死，你还有大好的前途。”

“我不走。”你拨开了他的手，“这里是我的家。”

“你这个疯子！”

“史蒂夫也这样说我。”你看着他的眼睛，“总之，我不走。”

你成了最后留下来的一批医生。人们都撤离了。但过了六个月后，隔离区里的人们又搬了回来——大多是些身体内辐射指数超标的居民。

“巴恩斯……最后留下的居然还是你……”主任叹了口气，“现在我宁愿离开这里的是你。”

你摇摇头，给你的主任续上一杯绿茶。

人们都清楚地知道自己将要经历什么。失去了丈夫的护士长，握着十字架的护士，还有核电站的总设计师……许许多多经历了这场事故的人因为各种各样的原因留在了这里。有人是因为无处可去，有人是因为故土难舍，有人是因为爱人就长眠于此。

“我不能离开他。”核电站总设计师托尼·史塔克自愿留下监控不稳定的核电站。“这次我要守在他身边。”

而你呢？你希望能够尽你所能帮助更多的人，你知道你总有一天会离开这个世界和史蒂薇相聚，你不急，因为你知道史蒂薇也会希望你在这个世界多呆一会儿——毕竟你还有可比克。

你给可比克扎头发，像史蒂夫想做的那样。你发现可比克的头发正在变白。你还是希望可比克能够离开，你希望这孩子能够想离开……但可比克似乎有着跟史蒂夫无二的性格——犟起来九头牛也拉不回来。

“我不走，Daddy，我就在这里陪着你。”她抱着你的腰，坚定地说着。她看着不远处的柜子，上面放着史蒂夫和你们的照片，在照片里的他是那么开心，对未来充满了希望。

“We are family.”


End file.
